


A measure of sanity

by isabeau



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan doesn't care what they want; he just wants them to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A measure of sanity

"Go fuck yourself," Logan said, longer and more satisfying than a simple 'no'.

The two men who'd approached him left without any sort of spoken follow-up; but Logan heard the response anyway, a brightly cheerful _//We will, thanks//_ that skipped his ears entirely and echoed oddly in his head. Along with the word came vague images of -- well, of fucking, but not just that; it felt like the best damn fuck in the whole world ever.

Logan turned his head but saw only the bar doors swinging shut.

Fuck if I'm going insane, he thought, and signaled for another drink.


End file.
